Silver
by silvermistress2012
Summary: this is the story of Rebecca also known as silver mistress and her experiences with the cullens the wolves and the volturi  I DON'T OWN FULL CUSTODY OF THE CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT. ONLY REBECCA AND ROMAN
1. Chapter 1

**HEY guys,**

**This is my first time working on a story ever since I joined it. I've had alot of fun working on this story that I have been writing in my story book and I ask a favor from all of you viewers out there. To improve my story skills I'm asking you to please review my chapters. It would mean a lot to me if ya do. But if you don't then that is total fine with me. I will still keep on writing my little stories for my entertainment. I WILL try my best to write at least one story a day or two depending on my mood. Love you guys and I hope ya like my story...**

**ENJOY :-))) 3333**

**ND P.S. I HAVE TONS OF STORIES WAITING TO BE TYPED BUT I WANT TO FINSH THE ONE I STARTED.**

Did you ever think our world was really full of fairytales and monsters. Was there really a werewolves or vampires? Do we have mermaids or talking fish? Well I didn't believe in any of them. That was my mom Janie. She was thirty years old and she still believed in all that crap. But I sure enough didn't. My name is Rebecca. What I really wanted was to just live a normal life where my mom wouldn't always say 'watch out for the fairies' or if I stay out too late she would say ' If you stay out to long the vampires was going to get you.' I had enough of Janie. She may be my mom but I'm eighteen, I needed to be treated better. So I decided to move out and I wasn't going to change my mind about that.

One night I cam home really late and she yelled at me. As a good girl i listened. But all she talked about was the same vampire crap again and tha's when i snapped.

"Mom I'm not a kid anymore you've been treating me like I'm a kid with all of this fairytale an myth crap and I won't stand for it anymore. I'M LEAVING," I said spitting the last words at my mom face.

"But please Rebecca please stay I don't want you to go." My mom said crying " And monsters do exist."

"NO! I WON'T BE TREATED LIKE I'M LIVING IN A FAIRYTALE WORLD EVER AGAIN." I said to my mom and I turned my back and walked away from her slamming the door at her face.

I only saw tears come down her eyes and that was the last memory I have of my mom.

Completely feeling free from the obsessed and ridiculous rule of my mother I decided to do something I never done before. That would be going to the beach at night. Who can tell me what to do now? I was an adult now. It may sound pretty stupid but I always did admire the moon and its glory so I was to go to the beach and watch the magnificent moon. It took me a while to get there but who's worrying about time. This new freedom allowed me to do whatever I liked whenever I want to.

I decided to visit megan on the way to the beach to see if she wanted to come. Besides she lived across from it anyways

"Hello!" I said knocking at Megan's apartment. I knocked again and still no answer. I knocked the third time and the door suddenly opened with no one there.

"Megan, where are you?" I said aloud. There was nothing but echoes in the room. This house was in horrible condition, worse than other times I've been here. Her curtains were ripped up, her couch was thrown and all glass ware was broken. 'What happened to her place?' I thought to myself. But the question I should of thought was 'where is Megan?'

I looked all through her house her but really my mind was saying 'get out; get out while you still can.' But I didn't bother to listen. I wanted to know what happened to Megan. Indeed I got my answer. In the bedroom of my best friend apartment was a guy holding a knife with blood on it and my best friend laying there. Dead, empty and it seem she was just fading.

"What did you do to my best friend, Megan?" I said trying to scream at him but it was more as a soft cry.

He looked at me for a while and smiled throwing a quick glance at my dead best friend Megan

"The same thing that's going to happen to you Rebecca." The guy said coming towards me with the knife.

What did I do? Why was i next to get killed. But better yet how did this murder know my name.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I said looking at the man and than at Megan and then again at the man. he kept walking towards me.

'Why are you not running you idiot?' I don't even know why I just stood there like an idiot and not run away from this crazy man.

"You don't know who I am?" he laughed loud. " Now come on Rebecca we've been friends since we was little. I watched you from the time when we was best friends till the time we wasnt and yes you can say I have been stalking you." He said getting even closer to me.

"I've watched you from your bratty stage, to your ballarina stage, your goth stage, your popular stage and that all leads up to now. Your adult stage, which I may be so bold to say that you are smoking hot." he said taking another step close to me.

'Idiot RUN!' I thought to myself. But i couldn't.

He then lowered his knife down.

"Remember when we was kids and we made up a club that was only ment to be for me and you?" he said now he was close to hand on my cheek wiping the tears off my eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about?" I sobbed. But he shhhed me,

"Let me talk." he said leaning on me to whisper in my ear.

"Remember that club name we made?" He said.

It took a while for me to think about it until it clicked.

"We named it the Super Secret JB clube?" he said kissing my cheek.

"Joshua?" I asked and when I said his name he stab me on my arm while kissing me.

I was so shocked that I didn't even feel the pain. I was only worried on kick him in the groin and running. And so I did.

While I was running I heard Joshua laughed behind me calling me.

"Rebecca? Rebecca baby come back." But I didn't. I kept running.

I ran fast. Faster than a cheetah, a jaguar, a lion. I needed to get away from Joshua. He was a few feet behind me. But it still wasn't enough. I wanted to get as far as three hundred miles away from him, but my stupid ignorant self-went to the beach just to see if anybody was there to help me.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!" I screamed but nobody was there to answer my call.

I was getting tired and Joshua was catching up to me really fast now.

So I decided to hide in an ally. Even though he sounded close he still couldn't see where i turned.

"Hey do you remember when we went to the movies together and saw that movie Friday the 13th. It was one of your favorite movies. You told me yourself." He yelled. He sounded really close.

"It was my favorite too. But that's not important. Do you remember what Freddy said to that girl with the blonde hair?" Joshua said. But it sounded like he was fading somewhere else.

So poked my head out the ally to see if he left. But I was wrong.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me up and out of the ally.

"He said,'You can run, You can hide, But in the end you must DIE!" He yelled at the die part.

" HELP M….." It was too late to scream. Joshua stabbed me multiple times. Each time he stabbed me it hurt more. Each time he stabbed me I faded more. 'Why me? Why did I have to suffer all this pain?'

And as I have one more look at my Joshuas face I saw nothing but satisfaction. Then he hit me in the face and I was out.

I wasn't completely dead but I was drifting. The light was starting to surround me, just like the sun. I loved it. Completely absorb by the light, I realized that it was getting hot, and I decided to find a place to hide under from the burning of the sun. But there was no shade in sight. Now my feet were burning, so I decided that I was going to walk around. It still didn't work. To make matter worse it felt like the sun was scorching into my system. My heart started burning and my lungs started to as well. 'What was happening to me? Why was I burning inside out? Nobody was around me to answer so I laid on the ground screaming in pain.

It was hard to tell time when there was no clock and the sun was always there, shining those steaming hot rays on the inside and outside of me. Has it been two days? Or has it been three weeks but the sun was finally dimming and I could see the moon rising.

'Yes that beautiful moon. Oh how I miss the moon so much' I thought to myself.

I was extremely happy that my body started to cool down but my lungs didn't, it was still burning. But it felt like a thirsty burn. Like I need something warm and wet to cool it down.

The moon was completely up and I was relieved to start hearing a voice rise up.

"Rebecca? Rebecca? Can you hear me?" The sound of a harmonized guy had said to me. That voice it was so beautiful.

'Yes, yes I can hear you.' Is what I wanted to say to that beautiful voice but I couldn't hear myself say anything.

The moon was completely up now and everything was pitching black. I noticed my heart stopped and I was aware of the sounds of everything. That same voice that I heard while the moon was taking over and the sun leaving was heard again, but clearer.

"Rebecca?" was all he said.

I then opened my eyes and was face to face with two amazing things. The face of a God and the beautyof the moon


	2. Chapter 2

**As I stare at, to what seems to be a god, this guy he smiles at me and helped me up.**

"**What happened to me? I feel extremely funny." I said still looking at him**

**I still couldn't believe a man like him was in my presence. But I still take precaution.**

"**No more questions we must leave like right now?" he said looking all around like someone was coming after him.**

"**No I want answers now!" I said keeping my fleet planted to the ground.**

**With a deep sigh he decided to tell me what's going on. Looking at me with regret in his eyes he says "My name is Roman. I am, correction we are vampires now." He stops and stares at the moon and continued "I turned you because of the wronging of your death. I felt your presence leaving but as you were dying I also felt that you were utterly hurt. You wanted to do so much in your life. You left your mom and your dad left you. I was going to turn your friend into a vampire but her heart was already stopped. It was no way I could have saved her." He stopped looking around again. " I will tell you all that you want but we must hurry, we are being followed by a tracker and he will not trace us when we are in the comforts of our home." He said hurrying his voice.**

**I nodded, ****So I kicked my fight behind me and we ran. Still feeling a little edgy about this guy I was stupid enough to follow.**

**I still didn't believe what he told me?**

**' A vampire... he must think I'm an idiot.' **

**But this speed, my thirst, this... strength. It can't be so. **

**' I'm dreaming that's it. This is all a dream. My bestfriend isn't dead. I'm at my moms house in my warm bed. But if this is a dream then I must of been knocked out with strong drugs because this is a long nightmare.**

**I was so absorbed in thought that it shocked me to hear Roman say " Okay he's stoped following us."**

**"What am I really?" I said backing a little away from him. **

**He looked at me, by the look of his face he seemed like he expected me to not belive I was actually a vampire, and said " I spoke the truth. You indeed are a vampire."**

**But I just laughed and said " I'm dreaming. This is all just a nightmare. I seriously can't believe I let my mother think that vampires are real and it's effecting my dreams." I just laughed again**

**"What proof do you want that you really are a vampire?" He said, but before I can repsond he grabs a huge rock and threw it at me.**

**"WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT ABOUT!" I said doging that speeding rock at me. I gasped. 'I just doged a speeding rock at me. **

**Roman than ran infront of me and threw me toward a tree.**

**'This dude is attacking me!' I thought to myself and ran with the inhuman speed to get him. But he was wiser than me and it's like he knew what move I was going to make next. I found myself on the ground in less than ten seconds.**

**"Do you still believe your dreaming?" He asked gazing over me. I just nodded. I know I'm dreaming. I'm just dreaming of me being some kind of super hero who's so happen to be fighting this super hot villian.**

**But Roman didn't give up. He grabed my hand and kissed it. Thinking that he gave up she was about to attack him when he said." Please forgive me for what I'm about to do, but it's the only way for you to finally realize what you are." And he took her middle finger and broke it. **

**No blood.**

**No bones.**

**But it sure enough hurt like hell.**

**I screamed with pain. This pain hurted more than any piercings she ever gotton in her life. Worse than any bruises she ever got.**

**"OKAY! I BELIEVE YOU NOW." I yelled in pain. It stoped hurting a little. But the pain was there.**

**" Thank you now we can-" but Roman stoped and stared at my fingers.**

**Blood went through it.**

**" That's impossible. No vampire is able to bleed. NEVER." he grabed my hands and observed it. Then observed me and gasped.**

**"What's going on Roman?" I asked looking confused.**

**He just closed his eyes and put both hands on the side of my face.**

**"AHH... wonderful... you seem to have an ability to shapeshift into anything, even a human." Then he- without me seeing him actual like the broken part of my finger- put my finger into place and held it for a second and the pain was completely gone and my hand was fixed it.**** " Your still human but it will only last a few more-" Roman looked over my shoulder." DAVID NO!" I quickly turned around but it was to late. Someone grabed me and sink his teeth into me. I felt the pain as I had before and fainted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS IT'S ME!**

**Okay so this chapter is really short. But I did this on purpose. This chapter is like an opening to chapter four. Also this chapter is going to explain what went on in Rebecca's pretty little head while she was going through the transformation. Lol I think i fell in love with my own story because whenever I'm rereading it I would always smile and feel shock about my vivid imagination. Well enough about lil old me Please enjoy this short chapter.**

**THANKS I LOVE YOU GUYS**

**P.S. PLEASEEEEEEEE, PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW**

**:-))**

When I look back at all of the times something bad happeneing to me and counted. I would say I have a lot.

I didn't see the sun like I did for the first time of me being bitten like this. I only saw darkness with an objext in the middle. So I followed it. Walking reaaly far didn't affect me. It was just that I had a feeling that that object was moving away from. Using my inhuman speed I ran towards it. But it moved too. Keeping that thing still was going to be hard. I've attempted so many times to get that objext and yet so many times it failed. So I just gave up.

'why keep trying' I thought to myself.

It must have been hours, days,weeks, possibly years that I have been stuck in the darkness. But doing nothing strangely irritated me and I decieded to go after that strange object. I needed a plan. So I crossed my legs and thought of why I can get it. There's nothing here to throw a rope at and bring towards me. There's nothing at all that can help me get to it. Only running. So I got up and prepared to run.

' I can do it' I chanted to myself.

So I ran with enough force to get me there faster than any of my other tries. I almost ran into the object so I stoped behind it. Amazed to see the back of the object gold. It was also carved with some writing saying 'look in the front'

amazed at the object I looked at the front of the object shocked to see a picture of a beautiful women that was clearly shocked as well.

She had silver long hair that flows in wave length to her waist. Her eyes was also a beautiful silver. Her skin was a creamy white, with rose lips.

Just when I was about to touch the girls eyes, her hands moved with me.

I gasped. And in that insinct I knew what that object really was and who it was.

That object was a mirror, and the beautiful silver I and haired girl was me.


	4. Chapter 4

I never imagined myself like this and I never really thought of what type of being am I. But seeing the truth this this mirror that reflects what I am now and will be for the rest of my life explains it. I am a vampire. Roman was right, and since he created me I must do all that I can to be a service of him.

After think that the mirror disappeared and I started to regain consciousness from what seems to be a long dream. Instead of seeing the beautiful starry sky I was looking at the same face of the guy- If he would even be consider a guy- staring at me with an expression of worry in his face.

" Thank goodness that you are alright." He said smoothing hus expression. " For a minute there I thought he had killed you..." He said but stoped at midsentence because of how tense my body is. My hand was twitching alot and my legs was shaking like there was something wrong with me.

"Roman what is happening to me? How come I have no control of my body anymore?" I was able to say before my mouth was shut closed. Looking at Romans eyes I was able to see what was happening. It seems that my apperance was changing yet again. It was changing to the same features of what i saw in my dream. What that vampire did to me is now affected me and the pain of thurst for blood is now gone.

No, it's far more different than that. It feels like if I even think about human blood i was tapped out of energy. 'what was happening to me? Why do i have a feeling of rejection towards blood and not crave for it? Have I become an abnormal vampire. Ha! As if vampires is consider normal beings. What is going on with me?

" Rebecca are you alright?" Roman asked me in a alarming tone. I couldn't e

Really say anything through the pain i was going through so I just kept my mouth shut and endured the pain. The pain like the the other times i was bitten.

Again i had gained full control of my body and the world was like a different perspective. In my eyes everything was lile harmony like I was at peace.

' Was I dead?' I thought to myself but i knew i wasnt because then Roman wouldnt had been here with me.

"Roman everything is so beautiful." I said in a feathery light tone.

" It sure is." He said and then put his hand on my face. I just smiled and held it. He mumbled something that i couldn't here. I looked at him in a questioning gaze but he never told me what he said. Me and him just sat there only gazing at eachother.

After the long intense stare he took his hand that was on my face and helped me up saying "Rebecca we must go." I was confused. "Roman were do we have to go?" I said while running side by his side. He didn't say anything for a moment. By the looks of his facial expression he was trying to speculate how to tell me where he was going.

Finally he answered.

"If you decide to you can travel on your own. Or you can stay with. I travel a lot and it would be nice to have a friend with me."

I don't think he wanted me to see the expression of his face when he gave me the option of leaving him. How come this man made a sad face after offering me, a total stranger that he created, a choice to leave.

'Stay' I heard a voice said to me.

' What... Who are you?' I asked in my head.

' Don't ask any questions, just go with him.' the voice said to me and disappeared.

We stopped somewhere in the forest. Roman faced was somewhere else but I know he haves a sad expression for what he was about to ask.

" Rebecca. This is where you have to stop and make your choice." He said looking foward. Then looked at me.

The way he looked at me. It was like a look of compassion. But there was something else that i saw but he was quick to hide it.

I thought for a quick second and remember what that mysterious voice had instructed me to do.

"Roman I have decided to stay with you." I said.

Roman smiled really wide and ran so fast to hug me I didn't really see him until he touched me.

"Thank you so much Rebecca. It is so nice to have someone as beautiful accompaning me." He said.

The words came out on its own its own." I will never leave you." I said while still wrapped in his arms. I heard him gasped and realised what I just said. Yet i don't regret it I will stay with this man. Even though i only met this man for a while I still want him.

He looked at me and cupped my face and whispered in my ear " I loved you when I first met you and I love you now. Like I will, forever."

I gasped like he did. Hearing those words brought comfort to me. Staring at him I took his face and kissed him. At first he didn't know what to make of it but then he started moving his lips with mine.

He then picked me up, bridal style, and took me to his massive house where we spent the night together. Making memories that will last between us forever.

After awaking up i didn't realize where I was until I found myself wraped around somebody. At first my instinct was to get up but i heard somebody next to me chuckle.

"Well good morning my love." I heard a man say behind. It was Roman who talked to me.

"Good morning to you too" I said laughing at my overreaction.

I wanted to lay there for the rest of my life with this man but we had to discuss about me and this whole vampire thing.

" We need to discuss about you and this world that you know live in Rebecca." Roman said sitting up with me.

So our thoughts was in lined with eachother.

"I am willing to listen to anything you have to say as long as it keeps me alive and with you Roman." I said laying on his shoulders sighing.

He kissed my forehead and started talking slow so I can take everything in.

" Okay, as a vampire we have rules and rights just like human and other creatures. Our rule is that we don't make ourselves known and do not create an immortal child. As the names is self explanitory an immortal child is a child that was bitten into a vampire at an age that can not control themselves when bitten" He said looking at me to make sure I go it. I nodded. " If we break any rules that invovles making ourselves known than the penalty of that is death." He looked at me as if seeing my dead would kill him. I made a stiff nod. " Our vampire world are all governed by a coven named the Volturi and they are the law enforcers. There coven is very stronge so please give them respect. Other than that you can live your life as a vampire for the of your life." He said smiling at me and I had to laugh and hugged him. We laughed on our bed for a while. ' our bed, our house. I can't believe that we are now together. Mates. What's that word that describes a group of vampires, oh yes were a coven.

"My love? What should we name our coven?" I said smiling at the fact that I called him ' My love'

He thought of something. "What about the Midnight Coven." He said smiling at me. " It can be our thing since we can only travel in the night to different places."

"I like it." I said smiling at my lover, my mate.

" We should move to a different state." He said looking out the window.

That shocked me. " But why love, why do we have to move when I just experienced my new life?" I said looking at him. His hand touched my cheek and said " I want you to experience the world and meet new covens and we can start with a coven in forks, washington. There coven is named the olympic Coven and they are some really nice vampires. They even attend school."

That shocked me. Vampires attending school. That sounds nice.

I just nod and smiled.

" Okay we can go as long as you buy me some new outfits and shoes and bags and necklace." I said smirking at him.

It shocked me to see that he shruged his shoulders and said " Deal I am rich you know? So money doesn't really matter to me." I laughed and said alright you got me with kissed slow and passionately and then got up to get ready to but all the stuff I needed.

" Before we go to the airport I'm going to make a call to the leader of the coven that lived there and give him a heads up that your a newborn." He said smiling at me.

_two hours later_

I had gotten all of my outftits which mostly dresses but it also had a couple of regular clothes. I got some heels, boots, sneakers and a lot of jewls that was really nice. After collecting my stuff and buying the suitcase Roman came up to me and said

"Carlise haves a room ready for us when we go. Are you ready?" He asked me grabing my hands.

I nodded and me and him, holding on to both of my suitcase ran to the airport.


	5. Chapter 5

The whole time we in the airplane Roman kept talking about Olympic Coven.

"They also go by the name of the Cullen family. They don't think of themselves as a coven only a family. It's quite amazing and I know they will like you." He said hugging me.

"Let me make a call to let my car driver know that we will be there very soon so he can leave." Roman said taking out his cellphone

I just smiled and faced out the window looking at the wilderness and those big trees. 'This is your home Rebecca.' I heard that same voice that was in my head but it was in my head but it disappeared again. I let it ho. Trying to communicate with this thing was going to be hard. I never really paid attention to outside after the voice when I heard Roman said

"My darling lets go." He said grabbing my arm. It shocked me and I gasped.

"My love what's wrong. You've been quite the whole time, is there something wrong?" he asked.

I just shook my head.

"No, I'm just a little bit nervous I'm going to be around other people for the first time besides you." I said smiling a little.

He sighed then laughed "My darling we're fine they are all great people. They are not threatening our lives together." He said squeezing me to his chest.

His scent is so mouthwatering it small just like vanilla. I sighed and said. "Ok let's go."

The whole time I spent in the car he continued on talking about the Cullens and what they can do.

"Rebecca, the Cullens have talented vampires like us. One of them can read minds, look into the future and change people's emotion. One of them can even block out other people mental attack." That made me even more nervous. I remember when we was on the plane Roman got to mention on what I can do before he started talking about him

_**REBECCA'S MEMORY ON THE PLANE**__._

"_My darling I forgot to talk to you about what you can do." He said smiling at me. But I was shocked._

"_It is called talents. Like you I have a talent of sniffing out other vampires abilities. Or if I touch there head." He said touching mines and I was eager to know mines._

"_Roman what is my talent?" I asked almost hoping in my seat. But he laughs and said "Sweetie you have more than one talent. It is amazing. From what I smelled you have a gift of controlling things with your mind. You can still shape shift but not into a human. You can resist any type of mental attack and physical if you choose. There is also this nature side of you. It's like you are attracted to anything particular to nature, you even have a gift for understanding what animals or anything saying to you which give you an advantage. You also can control it. Let's say if I was to attack you, you can tell a tree to grab me and it would obey you. It works with animals as well. And you also have a dark powerful side of you. It is way stronger than the you now. But it only seems to come out when you are in full rage mode." He said smoothing my hair._

"_Wow" I said "That's a lot."_

End of the memory.

After thinking about what he said I was suddenly shocked by how the road seemed to get a little bumpy.

"We are almost there?" I asked raising an eye brow. And he nodded.

The nervous feeling started going even higher than before. But I made sure he wouldn't find out. He seems so happy to meet the Cullen family.

After a couple of minutes traveling on nothing but a bumpy dirty road the care stopped. We was in front of a house that was a little bit smaller than ours but it still was big. It was covered with flowers and statues and it was so magnificent. I can even hear a river close by.

"This place is so beautiful." I said. He just smiled, kissed my forehead and told me to stay in the car

I did what I was told and stayed. The nervous feeling that I had gotten before was now gone. I saw Roman run to the front door in less than two seconds and knocked very lightly. I counted how long it took for someone to answer the door and in my surprise it was three seconds tops.

The man that opened the door was beautiful. He was like a god. Like he can be Zeus's younger and more attractive brother. His hair was like gold but much lighter. He had yellow eyes just like my mates eyes are. He had a beautiful smile and he was a little buffed. He was a finely sculpted vampire. I was to fascinated with the golden vampire that I didn't realize that Roman was looking at me. Calling me to come out the car and come inside to meet the family. I smiled and unbuckled my seat belt and went to the front of the door in about four seconds. Roman than wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered. "They are very excited to meet you let's go." He then pushed me forward into the house.

The house had a lot of different smells in the house but there was a slight smell that caused me to gag a little.

Roman pushed me towards to what seems like the living room. There I saw about eight vampires staring at our direction. All of them were staring at me.

'Like they never had seen a vampire with silver eyes, silver hair and luminous pale skin.' I thought to myself. That's when a vampire with reddish brownish hair smiled and said. "We've never seen one."

Was I that special? Wow I must be then because according to him I'm the first vampire he saw that looked like me.

"My name is Rebecca. It's a pleasure to finally meet the family that my love wouldn't shut up about." I said smirking at him. He just kissed my cheek and smiled.

Each person got up and introduced themselves.

The same boy that answered my thoughts came up to me with a girl that had almost the same hair color as him and said "Hello I'm Edward. And this is my wife Bella." Bella than smiled at me and stretched her hand out saying "It's nice to meet you." I smiled back at her and told them it was nice to meet them both.

Then a small girl with spikey hair came up to me with a boy with dark blonde hair. She started saying something "Hi I'm Alice. This idiot next to me is Jasper." She said laughing when he growled at her. He then composed his features and looked at me saying "Hello it's a pleasure of meeting you Rebecca." Holding out his hand for me to shake. I took it and shook it once saying the pleasures all mine.

Then a huge vampire that stood over me with an evil grin on his faced came to me. Roman than said to me in a low voice that I was only meant to hear.

"That's Emmette. That big idiot likes to tease people so treat him as you would treat me playfully. You can even use your abilities on him." He said smiling at me and raised his hand so I can give him a high five. I did it and the rest of the Cullen looked at us like we were crazy but Alice and Edward knows what's about to go down.

"Rebecca I'm Emmette. And this lady here is Rosalie." Rosalie was a pretty woman. She had blonde hair and nice features that I use to kill for. She smiled at me and stretched her hand out to shake my hand.

"It's nice to meet you both." I said smiling at them when I went to shake Emmette's hand he grabbed it and twisted it so he was in back of me. So I used one of my abilities to get him off of me. I looked at the mirror that was across the room from me stared at Emmette and at using my mind levitated him up and threw him on the ground. Roman, Edward, Jasper and Alice was laughing at him. Yet when he got up he looked shocked.

"How did you do that?" He asked. Shaking himself off.

"I have a lot of talents. What you just witnessed was just a mere fraction of what I can do." And with that threat Emmette smiled and left with Rosalie.

The last people that I meet was the beautiful blonde man and his wife a beautiful brunette.

Looking at the woman made me think of a mom for some odd reason.

"Hello Rebecca my name is Carlise and this is my lovely wife Esme." He said stretching his hand out. I took it and shook it once. When I was about to shake Esme's hand she hugged me. In her arms it felt warm and secure and I liked it.

"It's nice to meet you dear." She said to me. All I could say was same here.

When she let go of me she went back to their seats and I sat next to Roman.

"So Rebecca how did you become a vampire?" Carlise said to me.

My whole body froze and I felt sad remembering my past and all of those pains. But they are my new friends and I must tell them.

"My best friend died because of some murder, I think it was one of her ex-boyfriends. And he caught me while I was running away from him. This man bit me but I was lucky to have survived because he stabbed me about thirteen times. When I woke up I found Roman staring at me and told me to move. I guess we was being followed by somebody but when he didn't hear the person anymore we stopped and found out that I have a gift of shape shifting. If I shape shift to anything I have the full features of the thing I choose to copy. I accidentally turn into a human and the vampire that followed us caught up to us and bit me. It took longer for the pain to end and when it did I was turned into how I am now." I said sighing.

Then Carlise asked another question. "What's can you do know that you couldn't do before?"

I couldn't think of all a lot of them so I looked at Roman and said "Please tell them what I can do all so mighty gift searcher." He laughed and touches my forehead.

"Rebecca you have the ability to control nature. To move things with your mind, to shape shift, to block any mental or physical attack at will. I can't name this talent but if you ask for something like a bunny it appears to you. You can absorb people gift if you choose and you have a dark side that is much stronger than you right now. It can only be accessed if you are in rage or you're killed. It will bring you back to life." Letting his hand off my face and smiling at me. I smiled back and faced the Cullens. They all had shock across there features.

"Wow, she's really strong." Carlise said to Roman.

"Dark side I want to see it." Emmette said to Roman while looking at me and smirking.

"You were bitten twice?" Jasper said with a shock expression.

Most of the time they was talking about the dark me and I didn't like it. Roman didn't either. He interrupted all side conversations and said "I didn't think you want the dark Rebecca. She can easily kill either one of you possibly all of you at the same time. No doubt about it." He said closing the discussion.

"Well we don't care what happened in the past we only worry about the future we welcome you into our family with open arms Rebecca." Carlise said coming up to hug me. Everybody, even Emmette, came up to hug me. It felt so nice to be surrounded by love even if you are dead. Roman was right. This isn't just a coven. It's a family of vampires that show compassion to one another. And I'm happy to now be a part of it.

"Thank you." Was all I can say while I embraced this wonderful family.

My new family.


End file.
